Christmas Time Again
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: Lauliver Christmas Week 2016 prompts! Laurel and Oliver, with a few others thrown in. Read and review. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Here's the first installment of the Lauliver Christmas 2016 week, and the first day theme was "snowmen". This one is short and sweet, so enjoy!_**

 ** _Usual disclaimers apply._**

"Ugh, it's five am and we're out here making snow men! Why?! We could be home, sleeping, like normal people!" Thea cried to the empty park. She heard the duo laughing, and who was she to blame them for not listening to her? It wasn't like it was anything new...

She heard Laurel laughing as they rolled the gigantic snowball base into the perfect spot. Oliver grinned as Laurel heaved the second piece onto the base, and he gently put the third on top. Laurel laughed as she saw it was lopsided. Oliver chuckled at the sight, and she grinned.

Thea walked over to them, and shook her head at their childish laughter. "Jeeze, you two really don't..."

Oliver cut her off by saying, "Do we have a hat in the house? And a scarf?"

Laurel ran toward the house to get the items. Oliver turned toward his sister. He smiled tenderly. Thea saw him bring out a box. She felt her eyes well up with tears. "Ollie..."

She wiped them as she saw Laurel coming back. Laurel put the hat and scarf on the snowman. Oliver had put on branches, and the ring glinted slightly in the moonlight.

"How do the branches look, Laurel?" Oliver asked. He took a step back to look over their work and to keep a critical eye on her. Laurel looked at the branches, and paused when she saw the ring. She looked at him and Thea. Thea kept nodding aggressively and Oliver smiled faintly. Laurel took the ring off the branch, her glove off, and slid the ring on her finger.

"It looks perfect," she replied. Oliver whooped and twirled her around. Thea laughed and hugged them both tightly. "I guess we're in this for good, huh?"

Oliver kissed her solidly. They pushed Thea back into the snow.

 ** _A/N: The second one should be up tonight. Thanks for reading! Happy holidays!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Day 2! Finding the perfect gift…. So much fluff I'm gonna get some cavities lol.**_

 _ **Usual disclaimers apply. Enjoy!**_

Oliver and Thea are in a little shop, a long way from the Arrow hideout and their friends, trying to find a gift. Thea thumbs her way through the racks, looking at odd items, and Oliver frowns as his frustration takes hold.

"We'll find something, Ollie, we always do." Thea holds up a scarf, which he shakes his head at. She rolls her eyes and keeps looking around in that section. She's set on bringing home a scarf, and he's determined to keep looking until he finds the gift.

It's their first Christmas together post her miraculous return. Nothing is going to ruin his perfect gift.

"You two are so nauseatingly adorable," Thea mutters. Oliver chuckles. He's about to rib her back when something catches his attention. A necklace, with a simply sapphire pendant beckons him. He looks for the store employee, who comes over quickly.

"Mayor Queen, what a pleasure," the person quickly states. Oliver nods and gazes at the necklace. The employee smiles. "What a grand idea. It goes well…"

"Thank you," Oliver states kindly. The employee nods. "I'll take it. How much?"

The employee considers his options for a long moment. "For you? I can get a 25% discount."

"That's alright," Oliver smiles. He hands the man his card. "Pass it on to someone in need. Or contribute to the community as a payback."

The employee nods. Oliver watches him total up the amount and cash Oliver out. Thea putters around the store as she finds a scarf. She comes up to the employee and hands exact cash for the purchase. The man wraps Thea's gift up and boxes Oliver's.

They walk around the artsy neighborhood for a few more hours. Oliver picks up other pieces, like sapphire earrings, and a ring. He tries to purchase a blue shawl, and Thea quickly talks him out of it. Thea makes no comment as he keeps purchasing the gifts, and she chuckles to herself.

They walk past a jewelry store on their way out, and Thea stops when she sees a bracelet in the window. She pulls Oliver back, and points. He smiles widely and walks into the shop. Thea fights the urge to send Laurel a text message.

* * *

.Oliver painstakingly hides the presents under the tree when they get them home. Thea shakes her head and places hers blatantly where Laurel can see it. Oliver huffs for a few minutes and then starts cooking.

It's a small gathering Christmas Eve. Nyssa and Sara arrive first, and their newlywed vibe is all Thea can handle while she wants to call Roy. Laurel walks in an hour later, with a large work bag and a large bag full of presents. She takes her shoes off, waves at everyone, and walks into her bedroom.

Oliver laughs in the kitchen and Thea glances at him. He shrugs and keeps cooking. Laurel walks out five minutes later in sweats and a large t-shirt. The family theme this year is dress down, on account of her having to work on Christmas Eve.

Laurel walks into the kitchen, kisses Oliver softly and takes a club soda from the fridge. He grabs her arm, pulls her back, and makes her taste test his food. She laughs at him and he kisses the gravy from her lips.

Sara watches them from the doorway with a raised eyebrow. "You know Dad's coming soon…"

The door bangs open. Captain Lance walks in, and is followed by a surprise. Thea squeals and runs towards the unexpected guest. She hugs him tightly and kisses him soundly. Lance shrugs, hands Nyssa the gifts, and kisses Sara gently on the cheek. He kisses Laurel's cheek too, and shakes Oliver's hand.

They still haven't moved to the hug stage yet. Laurel rolls her eyes at the masculine bravado and pulls Oliver back to the kitchen. The food is done, and they set it on the table.

"We're opening gifts tonight, right?" Roy asks. Everyone nods, and he sighs. "Good because I'm on call tomorrow."

"Roy's in the SCPD now," Quentin verifies. Laurel nods her approval and puts a hand on Oliver's wrist before Oliver says anything. Thea doesn't hesitate.

"Wait, you mean you're back to risking your life?" she questions. Roy shrugs. "Why?"

"The pay is better," he quips back.

"We need people like you on our side," Sara states. Nyssa nods. "We're proud of you."

"Yes, we are," Oliver agrees. Laurel smiles at him and passes the gravy to him. Oliver chuckles. Everyone misses the joke, but Sara points out that Laurel's cheeks grow red.

* * *

.They all pass their gifts out, and thank each other for them. After all the gifts are distributed, Oliver reaches beneath the tree and pulls out his gift for Laurel.

He hands them to her box by box. She gently tears the first one up, and gasps. A long silver necklace with a sapphire pendant, surrounded by little diamonds, is the first gift. Before she can react, he hands her the next box. A pair of earrings, that look like the pendant with little diamonds surrounding the sapphires, is in it. She smiles at him.

He hands her the last box. Laurel opens it. A simple clasp bracelet with three sapphires surrounds a ring, with diamonds surrounding the ring. Laurel brings a hand to her mouth and Oliver kisses her softly.

"I told you I'd get sapphires one day, didn't I?" he asks quietly. She nods. She gets up, goes over to her bag, and pulls out a long manilla envelope. She sinks into the sofa next to him, and with everyone watching, hands it to him.

He opens it, takes a piece of paper out, and then looks at her. "Really?"

She nods. He hugs her tightly. Sara snatches the piece of paper. She reads it and hands it to Nyssa as she starts crying. Nyssa hands it to Thea.

Laurel looks at Quentin. "You're going to be a grandfather."

Quentin grabs his chest. He gets up, slams into Laurel and Oliver, and hugs them tightly. "I'm so proud of you both. This is the perfect Christmas gift."

A/N: Here's the set I imagined:

. ?ppId=pp5003050073&country=US¤cy=USD&selectedSKUId=26624100091&selectedLotId=2662410&fromBag=true&quantity=1&cm_mmc=ShoppingFeed-_-GooglePLA-_-Jewelry%20Sets-_-26624100091&utm_medium=cse&utm_source=google&utm_campaign=jewelry%20sets&utm_content=26624100091&cid=cse%7Cgoogle%7C005%20%2d%20jewelry%20accessories%7Cjewelry%20sets_26624100091&gclid=Cj0KEQiAv4jDBRCC1IvzqqDnkYYBEiQA89utol2Drlmwvb_YOSRkckqLy34F0a0u9YBAj7zrn_dOJj0aAl6A8P8HAQ&kwid=productads-adid%5E45810122978-device%5Ec-plaid%5E81646490258-sku%5E26624100091-adType%5EPLA


End file.
